precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
MCF-Era Britain
THIS PAGE IS DECLARED NON-CANONICAL To see the current canon version of Britain, go to the Great Britain page. The United Kingdom, in it's current state, is composed of the decaying remains of the once great Brittish Empire. All together, the nation retails only two territories outside of the mainland: Bermuda and one military base in Crete. Despite the constant troubles the nation has had since the end of the Great War, it has managed to hold together, and live on to the modern day. Post Great-War History The Great War was devestating for Britain, simply put. In the years following, up until the resurgence of King Charles III, the country was in a constant state of decline.Just about every bit of territory they owned was lost in one way or another, and even Ireland declared independence from the state, with the UK in such a bad position they had no choice but to decline. Eventually, Britain lost it's spot at the top, dropping so far down they weren't even considered a first world country anymore. The Great Anarchy (1954-1968) The Great Anarchy was the ultimate low for Britain. It was the result of a large riot in London, which resulted in almost all of the royal family being killed, the overthrow of the government and many years of isolation. During the Great Anarchy, Britain was simply in a state of chaos. There was no police activity, hospitals were too short on supplies to help those who came in for help, and a large wave of disease hit the country due to the poor living conditions. The country continued to live this way for years, until Francis Drake and a small militia who supported his appeared. Together, they threw out the rioters, who had taken over the government, and began to get an actual government back together. Britain ended it's period of isolation, got supplies for it's health care system, saved it's citizens and restored order. To many people, Francis Drake was a hero, and to be honest, he was at the time. But that would all change in the following years. The Rule of Francis Drake(1968-1976) Once comfortably seated in his position as Prime Minister of Great Britain, and having the trust of many of the population, Drake put into motion his ideas of returning Britain to power. This, of course, started with the reaquiring of Ireland. After being refused a diplomatic union, Drake didn't even hesitate to resort to force. Using all of the resources Britain had, he marched into Ireland after absolutely destroying it's navy, and forcing a closure of it's borders. In just ten days, he had forced the Irish to surrender, taking the country as his own. With Ireland re-aquired, Drake looked for his next target. Taking Ireland wasn't enough for him. In his mind, in order to restore Britain to power, he had to conquer more, and more, and more. He wouldn't be satisfied until the rest of the world feared him, and with that, he decided. Francis Drake declared war on Denmark, in order to take Iceland from them. Similar to the conquest of Ireland, Iceland was taken in a very short amount of time, and Drake demanded the surrender of the Danes, who reluctantly agreed. With another territory gained, Drake continued to search for his next target. Meanwhile, many in Britain began to lose their favor for Drake, although many were too afraid to say so publically, as, by this point, Drake was arresting those who spoke out against him. Out of fear of the country being thrown into chaos once again by this hero-turned-warmonger, a politician named Christian Brent began to speak out against Drake, promising that if the people depose Drake for him, he would end the violence, and let Britain enjoy a long period of peace. This gained Brent many supporters, as well as a personal escort of policemen, in order to make sure that Drake could not act out against him. Angered, Drake declared that any who supported Brent, or were even suspected of supporting him, would be arrested on the spot. This led to an intense atmosphere within Great Britain, as no matter what you thought, you were suspected of something. After a while, one of Brents supporters demanded Brent take action against Drake. Brent, not wanting to get anyone in the mindset of violence, dispelled the idea. However, he was then contacted by a man claiming to be one of Drakes bodyguards, who promised to get rid of Drake, if Brent would indeed keep his promises to the people. Brent agreed to the mans request, and then patiently waited for the news, which arrived the following week. During a parade, which Drake held for himself in order to attempt to get more people back on his side, a bomb went off underneath his car, killing him instantly, thus ending his reign. That very night, Brent recieved a call from the same man, requesting that they meet in person. Brent agreed, and the two met at a small restaraunt, for what they decided to call a "celebratory dinner." Upon seeing the mans face, however, Brent almost went into a state of shock. He recognized him, and refused to believe anything else said about it. He knew that the man standing before him was none other than the believed-to-be-dead prince of Britain. Upon saying this to the man, he simply laughed it away, telling Brent that he was actually born and raised in Ireland to his two adopted parents. The mention of the adopted parents, however, only convinced Brent even more. He requested, as the to-be Prime Minister, that he get to speak with the mans parents right away. Confused as to why Brent was so convinced, the man awkwardly agreed, and the two walked outside to one of the phone booths in the street. Upon talking to the mans parents, and having them speak to him as well, Brent had the truth exposed. The man standing next to him, the man who had served as a bodyguard for Francis Drake, was Charles. The rightful king of Great Britain. Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Noncanonical